Forbidden Love
by animefanatic3
Summary: Tatsumi and Watari are in love. However, Kanoe issues a law forbidding couples of the same gender!!! What will the two lovers do?? *Parody Fic, so don't take it too seriously!*


My first yaoi fic!!! By the way, I'm not going to have a long, sappy story.  
  
**Keep in mind that the Shinigamis are not allowed to like those in there same gender, or they will be executed. New rule in my story.**  
  
Tatsumi walked into his office sadly. Something was troubling him, but he didn't know what. Suddenly, Watari bursts in the room in his usual happy mood.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter?" Watari asks sympathetically.  
  
"Oh nothing," Tatsumi replies sadly. "It's just Kanoe-san fills me up with all this junk."  
  
"It's ok," said Watari. "Do you want me to help."  
  
"That would be nice," Tatusmi said gratefully.  
  
That night, Tatsumi lied in bed, suffering from insomnia. He stared into dark space wondering what was wrong with him. Tatsumi slowly fell asleep. As he was sleeping, Tatsumi was in the middle of a strange dream. He was sprawling over a dead body, and Watari was soothing him by rubbing his back. Tatsumi turned and stared at Watari. They slowly closed each other carefully and closed their eyes. There lips were about to touch when Tatsumi woke up and jumped out from bed. He suddenly realized what his problem was.  
  
That morning, Tatsumi returned to work in a happy mood. Watari was surprised at Tatsumi's happy mood. He invited Tatsumi to dinner. Tatsumi was HAPPY!!!  
  
That night at Oryia's "restaurant", Tatsumi was all nervous and sweating. Watari stared some strange and nervous glances. Secretly, Watari himself was very nervous. He considered this dinner a date. He had always had a serious crush with Tatsumi. Watari always denied this, but he could not continue denying any longer.  
  
"Um.Tatsumi-san," Watari said. "I invited you to dinner tonight to tell you that I have always liked you ever since we met."  
  
Tatsumi wanted to hear this.  
  
"Well, I too have a confession to make," Tatsumi continued. "I also liked you since the first day we met."  
  
"But, we have to keep our love a secret," Watari replied, referring to the strict rule.  
  
"Kanoe-san has been pretty strict about the rule," Tatsumi said. "So far, 4 Shinigamis have been executed because of this rule."  
  
"We must not let anybody know," Watari said, as he welcomed a geisha to refill his cup.  
  
"Allow me to escort you home," Tatsumi said. The reply was yes.  
  
Later that night, Watari and Tatsumi exchanged a hug inside Watari's apartment.  
  
"Good night," Watari said unwillingly.  
  
"Good night, Watari," Tatsumi replied.  
  
Later, Tatsumi laid awake in bed thinking about his night with Watari. Tatsumi wasn't looking for an explicit or physical relationship with Watari, just a good relationship with strong ties. Tatsumi slept well that night.  
  
As the days when on, Tatsumi and Watari dined together regularly, and they escorted each other home, sometimes staying at the other's apartment. They were able to keep there sweet love in secrecy. Watari even gave Tatsumi his sex changing potion and told everyone that Tatsumi was Sogetsu Takamashi, an also dead cousin visiting from Kyoko. Watari even lied that Tatsumi was on vacation in Hokkaido. Every time in public, Tatsumi and Watari hugged and touched each other without getting discovered.  
  
However, things would change as a new Shinigami came along.  
  
Koga Rumiku took his belongings and headed to his new apartment. He had just died a few days ago from a long battle with cancer. He looked forward to his new Shinigami job and meeting the other Shinigamis. However, Koga was a nosy and tattle-telling brat. In fact, one of the only reasons he got this job was sucking up to Kanoe.  
  
"Your potion is about to wear off," Watari informed Tatsumi. "Now, be careful of the side effects, such as dizziness, insomnia, and doing things beyond your conscious control."  
  
"Does that mean your cousin will go back to Kyoko, and I'll return from Hokkaido?" Tatsumi joked.  
  
"Sure, whatever, just be careful, this potion isn't perfect," Watari replied.  
  
Almost immediately, Tatsumi changed back into his old form. He grabbed Watari and exchanged a long kiss with him, not knowing he was doing that.  
  
"Thank you, Watari for this wonderful potion!!!" Tatsumi shouted. "I love you more than any man in the Meifu!!! You are truthfully a good friend for giving me this moment!!!"  
  
As they both were making out, they didn't see Koga hiding behind the unclosed door to Watari's lab. He had witnessed everything, starting from Tatsumi turning into a guy and the two guys kissing. He was ready to report this to Kanoe.  
  
"Ahem, excuse me," Koga interrupted. "I'm here to see Mr. Watari Yutaka."  
  
"I am Mr. Yutaka," Watari said with a worry tone. "Kanoe-san told me that a new Shinigami was coming to my lab to learn and analyze the art of using a crime lab."  
  
"Yes, Watari-san," Koga said. "My name is Koga Rumiku. I just arrived to the Meifu."  
  
"Well, no time to waste," Watari said. "Oh and by the way, this is Tatsumi Seiichiro. He is my colleague and friend. I was just testing out a new breathing potion with him. It seems to have failed and have serious side effects on the human body. Nevertheless, we will begin your training."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to return to my office", Tatsumi said. "Too bad I can't stay and meet the new recruit."  
  
"It's okay, Tatsumi-san," Koga replied slyly. "I'm sure will meet again."  
  
"Good bye," Tatsumi said. Koga smiled back at Tatsumi with a wicked smile  
  
After his crime lab class, Koga bolted to Kanoe's office.  
  
"Kanoe-san, you will not believe what I just saw and heard!!!" Koga yelled, as he began to tell Watari and Tatsumi's story.  
  
Meanwhile, down at the lab, Watari and Tatsumi were busy thinking about what to do. Suddenly, Kanoe angrily bursts in with Koga smiling evilly behind him.  
  
"What the hell am I hearing about you two kissing?" Kanoe asked angrily.  
  
"Kanoe-san," Watari explained coolly. "I was simply testing my new breathing potion on Tatsumi-san. You see, I wanted to make sure that even a CPR wouldn't bring air back until the potion wore off."  
  
"Hmm." Kanoe produced in thought. "Then, what was this I hear about Tatsumi turning from a woman to a man???"  
  
"Ahh.this is the question I can't answer," Watari said. "The side effects of this potion are strange and bizarre."  
  
"Kanoe-san," Koga interrupted. "I have something of importance."  
  
Koga reached into his pocket and took out a cassette.  
  
"I recorded this in a very interesting conversation I heard between Tatsumi- san and Watari-san," Koga informed as he popped the tape into Watari's radio.  
  
Tatsumi and Watari looked in horror as they heard their conversation, eventually leading up to the kiss. Koga popped the tape out.  
  
Kanoe was disgusted.  
  
"You insubordinate jerks have gone too far," said an angry Kanoe. "I've had enough of this insolence. Tonight, you will be placed in jail and tomorrow Watari Yutaka will be shot first. Get them out of here."  
  
"Tatsumi!!!!" Watari shouted in pain as the guards dragged him away.  
  
"Watari!!!!" Tatsumi shouted back.  
  
"Keep living in faith, Tatsumi. Do not worry about me. I will be brave and so must. You must move on!!!" Watari shouted quickly as he was dragged back.  
  
"Muhahahaha!!!" Koga laughed evilly as everyone was out of Watari's lab. "Finally, I will have revenge for my ultimate rival in medical school, Watari Yutaka!!!" Tatsumi cried in his cell, "It was all my fault. If I had closed the door, none of this would've happened."  
  
Meanwhile, Watari also cried in his cell, "It was all my fault. If I hadn't invited Tatsumi to my lab, none of this would've happened."  
  
They both cried through the night.  
  
The next day, a guard opened Watari's cell and dragged him out. Tatsumi was also dragged out to witness the execution although his punishment was still unclear.  
  
Watari stepped onto the execution block coolly. He was not scared or nervous. He simply stepped upon the block and looked at the on looking Shinigamis. The executioner asked if Watari had any last requests/words as he tied Watari to a huge stake on the block. Watari shook his head solemnly. The executioner stepped off the block. The executioner took out a rifle and loaded it as Kanoe read the charges.  
  
"Watari Yukata," Kanoe began. "The Meifu has accused you of breaking the same gender relationship law as well as dishonesty and betrayal of the Shinigamis. The sentence: DEATH by bullet."  
  
The executioner pulls the loads the gun and begins to pull the trigger. Watari closes his eyes and tears were streaming down. Then, Watari looked up to the heavens. Right when the executioner fired the shot, Tatsumi tore away from the guard that was holding him and jumped in front of Watari.  
  
"NO!!!!!" Tatsumi shouted.  
  
The bullet landed right into his heart. Tatsumi lied in a pool of blood next to the execution block.  
  
"Well, at least I get to see you one last time," Tatsumi said weakly. He died with his eyes open.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Watari shouted in agony and tears as the guards released him and forced him back to his cell.  
  
"No, damn it!!!" Watari yelled. Watari pulled a guard's pistol from the pistol socket on the guard's belt.  
  
"I love you, Tatsumi Seiichiro," Watari said sadly. "I'm going to join you."  
  
A gunshot was heard and Watari landed in the pool of blood with Tatsumi with his eyes closed. Tsuzuki and Hisoka were at the execution. They said Watari's last words were simply "death be not proud". Watari then took the pistol and fired a shot through his head.  
  
Many years after the tragedy, Tsuzuki and Hisoka still visit Tatsumi and Watari's grave.  
  
On the tombstones, the epitaphs were simply engraved:  
"Never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Watari and his Tatsumi Seiichiro" 


End file.
